Today, users are able to quickly capture, share, and store digital images. For example, users may take images of vacations, friends, favorite meals, must-have items, business cards, documents, as well as images of other types of content. Having a smartphone equipped with a camera readily available allows users to create digital images of virtually anything, anytime, and anywhere.
While smartphones have revolutionized the taking of images, in both content and quantity, the way those images are managed and organized has hardly kept pace. Many users have collected thousands or even tens of thousands of moments and memories, yet these images are typically just saved to random, disorganized “albums” on their smartphones, on social media or in cloud storage. This scattered and disorganized system has made it difficult to find and look back at old images.